PROJECT SUMMARY: ANIMAL SERVICES CORE The Animal Services Core is structured to meet the evolving needs of investigators for translational research by providing resources to develop experimental animal models of ocular diseases and test the delivery and efficacy of new therapeutic agents. The goals are: 1) to provide expert assistance and oversight in the management of transgenic and gene knockout/knockin animal colonies, including their genotyping; 2) to make available the use of animal facilities and equipment, provide guidance in their utilization, and supervise the performance of animal procedures and tissue harvesting; 3) to make available equipment for development and generation of animal models of ocular diseases and pathologic eye conditions; 4) to provide assistance in imaging of live animals; 5) to serve as a liaison between investigators and the University's animal facilities and services.